Solitaire
by RDF-J6
Summary: Follow up story to The Picnic. This story tells how Minmei's life took such a tragic down turn that she killed herself.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: ROBOTECH and its associated characters are registered copyrighted trademarks and are the property of HARMONY GOLD, Inc. Copyright infringement is for storytelling purposes only and is not intended. Other characters and situations are of the author's imagination. Any resemblance to any person living or dead is purely coincidental and is not intended. Story can be downloaded and printed for the reader's enjoyment. The cutting, copying, pasting, quoting, plagiarizing or changing of this story is prohibited. Any publishing of this story in any magazine or fanzine without the author's permission is strictly prohibited.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This song inspired story is a follow up story to my earlier three part story "The Picnic". Some of you have left comments on how and why Minmei's life took such a tragic downward spiral that she would commit suicide by overdosing on drugs and alcohol. It was never my intention to write a follow up story to "The Picnic", but many of you wanted to know why and how Minmei's life ended that way, so here is the story.

I've chosen the title "Solitaire" because this story and Rick and Minmei's relationship on the series reminds me of the early 80's Laura Branigan song of the same name. If you have ever listened to the song or have watched the video when it first aired on MTV, you would see how the song would fit this story.

WARNING: The following story contains rough language, scenes of alcohol and drug abuse and a scene of rape. Please don't make the assumption that by me using a rape scenario in my story, I am condoning rape or sexual assault. I am not condoning rape or sexual assault. Rape is a serious violent crime and it should not be condoned by anyone. I am just using it a part of telling the story. Remember guys, when a woman says no, she means no.

A word of friendly advice: If you are a Minmei fan, do not read this story. I have never been a fan of Minmei, so this story is my way of making the insufferable little warbling brat's life miserable. Remember that is a story, it's not real. So don't leave comments like; I hate you for what you did to Minmei and why would you do something like this to my favorite ROBOTECH character. If you do leave comments like that, you need to get a life.

SOLITAIRE

CHAPTER 1

Outside the Monument City Amphitheatre

Minmei was sitting on a milk crate facing the manmade lake that was behind the amphitheatre. She wasn't looking at the beautiful sight of the sun setting behind the lake; she had her head down and resting on her knees which was up against her chest. Not only was her head aching from all the alcohol she drank earlier, her heart was aching and breaking from what she had seen earlier in the day in the park on her way to Monument City. She heard the footsteps of her cousin walking softly up behind her. She didn't even turn around to look at him.

"This is your entire fault, Kyle. Ever since I've been with you, I've lost touch with everything and everyone that is important to me."

Kyle gave a disgusted snort. "You haven't changed one bit, you know that Minmei. You're still acting like the selfish little brat you've always been. I mean, it's been this way ever since we were kids. All you ever thought about was yourself. Don't you think it's time you've grown up? You're no longer a little girl. You disappointed a lot of people when you refused to sing. You should have seen the look on their faces. They're your fans and you let all of them down. If you could just open up your heart a bit…"

"I'm sorry Kyle but I can't take this anymore, the singing, the constant touring, the media, the paparazzi, the gossip rags, the constant questions about my personal life."

Kyle knelt down in front of her. "I know Minmei, I know. I don't like it either, but its part of the drill. It's the downside of being a celebrity. Tell you what Minmei, how about we take some time off to…have you been drinking Minmei?" Her whole body reeked of alcohol.

"Yeah, I've been drinking, so what. Big deal! What if I have been drinking? Why would you care? All you care about is leeching off of me. You drink too much yourself."

Kyle let a big breath of exasperation. "Minmei, I have worked really hard for you these past 3 years. But I see that all of my hard work hasn't paid off for you. I'm gong to take some off. I think you should too. I'm not going to see you again, at least not for a long time. You get your wish, I quit. I'm no longer your manager. You can do whatever you like to do from now on. I don't care. Don't worry about your accounts. I haven't touched them"

Kyle then took off his suit jacket and placed it on Minmei's shoulders.

"You look cold Minmei. I hope you will find happiness for yourself one day. I love you and I will always love you. Take care of yourself Minmei. Good-bye."

Kyle then kissed Minmei on the forehead. Just then Minmei's chauffeur, Jimmy came walking up. Kyle walked over to Jimmy.

"Jimmy, can you drive Minmei to the Ritz-Hilton Hotel here in Monument City? Drive her straight from here to the hotel. Don't stop anywhere. Don't let her make you stop at another bar. Drive her straight to the hotel. I'll call ahead to the hotel and tell them to make sure she goes straight to her hotel room and to keep an eye on her to make sure she does not go into the hotel's bar."

Jimmy nodded his head. "Yes, Mr. Lynn."

Kyle then walked back to Minmei and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Good-bye Minmei. Take care of yourself. I love you."

Kyle then walked off to go to his car.

Jimmy then walked over to Minmei. "Come on, Miss Minmei. Let's leave."

Jimmy helped Minmei up on her feet and led her to the limo. Minmei still in an alcoholic stupor flung Kyle's suit jacket off her shoulders and walked unsteadily to the limo. As she was being driven to the hotel she thought back to six months ago when she was in one of her usual down moods, she called Rick. She asked him to meet her at a restaurant in Granite City. He didn't wanted to, but he reluctantly agreed to meet her after she begged and pleaded to him over the phone.

**FLASHBACK**

Minmei was sitting alone at a table in the back of the restaurant to make sure she can't be seen by fans. After waiting for several minutes, she saw Rick walking to her table. Her face brightened.

"Hi Rick." Minmei said as she put her arms around Rick's neck.

"Hello Minmei." Rick said without much emotion as he was sitting down.

"What's wrong, Rick? Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Uh yeah, I'm glad to see you Minmei." Rick lied.

Just then a waiter walked up to their table.

"Would you like to look at the menu, sir?"

"No thank you. I won't be staying for long."

"Rick, you're not staying to eat lunch with me?"

"No, I'm not. I'm busy."

"But it's your day off."

"I'm sorry but I have things to do, Minmei."

"Ok, Rick. Can you give me a few minutes to look at the menu please?" She asked the waiter.

"Yes Miss Minmei."

"What do you want to see me about, Minmei?" Rick asked after the waiter left their table.

"I've been very lonely lately and I've been missing you, Rick."

"Ok, go on. I know there's more to it, Minmei."

"I've been thinking Rick and I come to realize that there has to be more to my life than just singing, entertaining and making movies. Something is missing from my life and that something is you, Rick. I love you and I hope that it's not too late for us."

Rick was shocked that Minmei made this confession to him now. He was speechless silent for a long time. He had to shake his head to get himself out of the shocking trance he was in.

'_Damn you, Minmei! Why is it that I'm just getting the pieces of my life back together, you have to tell me that you love me. Just when I'm about to tell Lisa that I love her, you have tell me that you love me. Damn it, Minmei. Why now? Why are you telling this to me now?' _"Minmei, why are you telling this to me now?"

"I'm sorry Rick. But I've been so wrapped up in my career that I haven't given a much thought about you until now. I didn't want to have a serious relationship until my career is on track. Now, that my career is on track, I want you to be part of my life. I want you to be along side of me for the ride. I love you Rick but I didn't realize it until now."

Rick had a mixture of disgust and sadness on his face. "Minmei, you know how many nights I've dreamed about you? Do you know how I've longed for you? How long I've pined for you? How long I've waited for you to say that you love me? But you never gave me the time of day. All I was to you was a friend. Remember, you said that to the press on board the SDF-1."

"I know and I'm sorry Rick. But I didn't want to have a boyfriend until my professional career is set "

"Minmei…I don't know how to say this to you any easily…but…you're too late. I've moved on past you. I'm no longer in love with you."

"No Rick! Please don't say that to me! I know that you love me!" Minmei said as she was shaking her head and began to cry.

"No, I'm not Minmei. I no longer love you. I've moved on. You know…you were right, all we are is just friends…"

"No! Please don't say that, Rick! I was wrong to say that!"

"No, you're not wrong to say that. You're right. All we are is just friends. It's just that my young immature brain couldn't tell the difference."

"It's Lisa, right? It's Lisa Hayes!"

"No, it's not Lisa." Rick lied as he was shaking his head.

"It is Lisa Hayes! Don't lie to me Rick!"

"I'm not lying to you, Minmei. It's not Lisa. It's no one. It's just that I have moved on past you, that's all."

"You're lying to me, Rick! I know you are! You weren't even looking at me when you said it's not Lisa!"

'_Oh great I'm busted!' _Rick said to himself as he was panicking while at the same time raking his brain trying to figure out what to say to Minmei without lying to her any further. Rick then drew in a deep breath then blew it out.

"Ok Minmei, I'm not going to lie to you anymore. I'll be straight with you. Yes, it is Lisa but it's not what you think it is. We're not lovers nor are we in love with each other. We're just good friends, that's all."

"That's not what I got when I saw the two of you together several weeks ago!"

"We just ran into each other while I was running. We just stop to say hello. Several days ago, she gave me pictures of her that she wanted me to put in my photo album. I was just telling her that I put the pictures she gave to me in my photo album and to say thanks for the pictures, that it."

"But why Lisa?! What do you see in her? What's so special about her? Why her?!"

"Because she has always been there for me, that's why. Every time we get together these days, all we talk about is you! It doesn't matter if it's your singing or movie career, it's always you! Whenever you have a problem, no matter if it's with Kyle, your career or your personal life, you always run to me! And being the person I am, I let you talk about your problems!

What about me? Where were you when I needed you or I needed someone to talk to about my problems? You weren't there! You were either busy or you were gone somewhere recording, doing a concert, looking at movie scripts, shooting a movie or you were on a talk show! Where were you when I was shot down and in the hospital? You didn't even know I was in the hospital until Roy told you…." Rick said as he was speaking softly at first but the volume was increasing as he was getting angry.

"I'm sorry, Rick! I didn't know you were shot down, injured and in the hospital! I was busy shooting a movie!" Minmei interrupted.

"Let me finish!" Rick said raising his index finger.

"And when you did visit me in the hospital, you fell asleep on my bed! Where were you when Roy was killed? Do you stop by to say you're sorry and to comfort me? No you didn't. It was Lisa who told me that Roy was dead and she was the one who comforted me! Did you held my hand at his memorial service? No, you were too busy shooting a movie! Lisa held my hand at his memorial service! Did you know that I wasn't supposed to go to the service? The doctors told me I couldn't go because of the trauma of having someone close to me killed would have caused more problems for me physically and psychologically because of my head injury! But Lisa convinced them to let me go! Where you were when my friend and wingman Ben Dixon was killed? You were away promoting your movie!"

"But I had to do that Rick! I had no choice or say in the matter! Because I was the star, I was contractually obligated to promote the movie!"

"I know that Minmei and I understand! But with Lisa, it's different. No matter how tired she is or how busy her day was, she always takes the time to listen to me. She's never judgmental or condescending, she just listens."

"Isn't there any chance left for us?"

"No Minmei. I'm afraid there isn't. Things have changed too much for us now! We're living different lives now! You're now a big singing and movie star! Me, I'm nobody. I'm just a pilot in the RDF."

"But you're not telling me the whole truth, Rick. You're in love with Lisa Hayes! I know you are!"

"No. I'm not in love with Lisa and as far as I know, she's not in love in me. We're just good friends. Just like you and me. And I hope we can stay friends."

"No! We can no longer be friends, Rick! I want you to leave! Just go! I don't want to see you anymore!"

Rick had a look of pain on his face. "I'm sorry I got angry at you Minmei and I'm sorry you feel that way. I was hoping we can still be friends." Rick said softly as he was getting up to leave.

Rick then left the restaurant with a downcast look on his face, leaving Minmei alone at the table crying.

**END FLASHBACK**

Several minutes later, the limo drove up to the hotel and stopped. Jimmy got out of the driver's side and helped Minmei walk to the desk to check in. A concierge went to the limo and got Minmei's suitcases out of the trunk of the limousine. After checking in, Jimmy left. A hotel worker helped Minmei get to the elevator and helped her walk into her hotel room while the concierge was behind them. After tipping the hotel worker and the concierge, Minmei sat down on a bed and started thinking about her next move.

'_What am I going to do now? I don't have an agent or manager. I wonder if Vance would agree to be my agent again. After what Kyle did to him, I won't blame him if he doesn't want to be my agent again but I have no one else to turn to.'_

Minmei opened her purse and looked through it until she found Vance Hasselwood's business card. She then looked at her wristwatch. She knew it was Saturday but Vance sometimes work on Saturdays. Minmei decided to take a risk and call the number. Minmei picked up the telephone that was on a stand next to the bed and she dialed the number. The phone rang for several times until Vance's assistant answered the telephone.

"Hello Ruth, this is Lynn Minmei."

"Hello Minmei."

"Can I talk to Vance please?"

"Can you wait for a minute Minmei while I tell him you want to speak to him?"

"Yes, I'll wait."

After waiting for a minute, Ruth came back with the answer.

"I'm sorry, Minmei but Vance refuses to talk to you."

"Please Ruth; I need to speak to him! Kyle has quit as my manager. I longer have an agent or manager. Please, talk to him!"

"Wait for a minute, Minmei. Let me try to convince him to at least talk to you."

"Thank you, Ruth."

After waiting for several more minutes, Vance's assistant came back.

"Minmei, I've convinced Vance to at least listen to you. Just try to remain as calm as you can when you talk to him ok."

"Thank you, Ruth."

"You're welcome, Minmei." Vance's assistant said as she transferred Minmei's phone call. Seconds later, Minmei heard the sound of a telephone being picked up.

"Minmei, what can I do for you?"

"Vance, please just listen to me."

"Go ahead Minmei, I'm listening to you."

Minmei drew in a deep breath. "Vance, I need you to be my agent again. Kyle has quit as my manager and I don't have an agent or manager anymore. Please Vance, I need you! I know what happened when Kyle fired you as my agent and I'm sorry that happened but I didn't know he had fired you until it was too late. If I knew Kyle had fired you, I would have never let him do that to you. Please Vance! You're the only one I can turn to or trust!"

Vance was quiet for a long time. Minmei heard Vance let out a big sigh. "Ok Minmei, it's against my better judgment but I'll be your agent again. Remember that I get a 10 percent cut of your earnings. That's the law. 10 percent is all I ask for."

"I have no problem with that, Vance."

"Good. I'll have Ruth type up the contract right away. I'll be in my office tomorrow even though it's Sunday. I'll be in just for you. Come by my office tomorrow so you can sign the contract. Where are you now?"

"I'm staying at the Ritz-Hilton Hotel in Monument City."

"I'll bring a limo over to the hotel tomorrow morning so they can drive you to my office. After the contract is signed we'll take a look at your finances and I'll see what I can do about getting you a recording contract. I'm going to say this to you point blank right now, Minmei. It will not be easy. After what Kyle did to you, I seriously doubt any record company will want to sign you, but I see what I can do."

"Thank you, Vance."

"Just try to relax for tonight, Minmei. We'll worry about the details tomorrow. Have a nice dinner, get some sleep tonight. Eat a good breakfast tomorrow morning and most important of all, try not to worry, ok Minmei."

"I'll try Vance. Thanks for being my agent again. Good night."

"You're welcome. Good night Minmei."

After hanging up, Minmei allowed herself to relax and loosen up a bit. Taking up on Vance's advice, Minmei called room service and ordered dinner. 30 minutes later, room service arrived with her dinner. After tipping the service steward, Minmei ate dinner. After eating dinner, Minmei decided to turn on the television, which was a mistake for her to do. The TV came on with the evening news. The anchor on the screen was reading off a teleprompter with a picture of Minmei above his shoulder.

"A near riot happened earlier this evening in Monument City when Lynn Minmei refused to sing at a concert celebrating Monument City's autonomy from the UEG. Angry concert goers at the Monument City Amphitheatre told MBS reporter Gail Fisher that when the curtain went up and the orchestra started playing, Minmei was standing at the center of the stage with her head bowed, a microphone dangling loosely in her right hand and not singing a note. Concert goers then started to chant her name trying to encourage her to start singing but she would still not sing. She then let out a big sigh, raised her head and yelled; 'I'm sorry! I can't perform! I won't sing! I can't perform when my heart is breaking!' She then dropped the microphone and ran off the stage crying.

Irate concert goers then tried to storm the box office demanding their tickets be refunded. The box office clerk became so frightened, she almost called the police. Order was restored when the manager of the amphitheatre and the concert promoter promised that tickets will be refunded. Miss Minmei's whereabouts are not known at this time."

Minmei became so depressed after hearing the news that she turned off the TV. She then grabbed her room card and left her room. She took the elevator down to the lobby and started walking to the hotel's bar. A desk clerk saw her walking towards the bar and ran up to her.

"Miss Minmei, I've been told by your cousin not to allow you in the bar."

Minmei then became very angry. "For your information, I'm of legal age! And my cousin is no longer my manger! So, get out of my way or you can start looking for another job!"

The clerk then raise up her hands and let Minmei walk past her. The bar was very crowded with people. Bar patrons had very shocked looks on their faces when they saw Minmei. They began whispering to each other and pointing their fingers at her. Ignoring the stares, whispers, dropped jaws and finger pointing, Minmei walked up to bar and sat down. A bartender immediately went to Minmei.

"What can I get for you, Miss Minmei?"

"I'll have a Screwdriver please. Go heavy on the vodka."

"Coming right up Miss Minmei."

Minmei then proceeded to drink 4 Screwdrivers. The bartender started to worry that she was drinking too much and became concerned for her.

"Are you ok, Miss Minmei? Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes, you can mind your own damn business! That's what you can do for me! Just keep the drinks coming!" Minmei said slurring her words.

The bartender had a shocked look on his face. "I'm sorry, Miss Minmei. But I'm going to have to cut you off."

"No, you will not cut me off! I'm staying in the hotel! Now are you going to make me another drink or do you want another job tending bar somewhere else?! Because I'm Minmei and I'll see to it that the next place you will tend bar is in some rat-hole dive and not a nice fancy bar in a luxury hotel!"

The bartender raises his hands and then went off to make another drink for Minmei. Just then, a young man dressed in a suit and tie and who was roughly Rick's age and height went up to the bar and sat down next to Minmei. Minmei's eyes were getting bleary but she liked what she saw.

"Hello." Minmei said with a smile.

The young man looked over and was shocked at who was sitting next to him.

"Oh wow Minmei! What a surprise!"

"The one and only."

"What are you doing here?"

"I've been waiting for someone like you to come along." Minmei said with an alcohol induced smile.

The young man couldn't do anything but smile. He then tried to make small talk conversation with Minmei. "What are you doing here in Monument City?"

"I was here to sing at a concert but I had to cancel."

"Oh, I see. What are you doing now?"

"Nothing."

"Are you planning on doing anything later on?"

"Maybe." Minmei said shrugging her shoulders.

"What will it be?"

Minmei motioned with her index finger as a signal to the young man to lean in so she can whisper something in his ear. The young man leaned in, Minmei then put her lips up close to the young man's ear.

"I wanna fuck you." Minmei whispered.

The man's eyes went wide. Shocked Minmei could be so blunt and profane to him. He had to shake his head to get over the shock. All he could afterward was to nod his head. The young man then got up and offered his arm. Minmei then got up herself and put her hand in his arm. Many of the bar patrons had shocked looks on their faces.

"Bartender, put the tab on my hotel bill."

"Yes Miss Minmei."

As they were walking out of the bar, Minmei tried to make small talk to the guy she just met.

"Are you staying here in the hotel?" Minmei asked.

"Yes I am."

"Where are you from?"

"I'm from New Philadelphia. I'm in town on business. Do you want to go to your room or mine?"

"Let's go to my room. Have you ever been in a luxury hotel suite?"

"No I haven't."

"Then you're in for a treat."

The pair went to the elevator. The door immediately opened and they walked in. They were the only ones in the elevator car. Minmei pressed the button for her floor and up they went. Outside the door to Minmei's suite, Minmei fumbled getting her room card out but she did manage to get the card out of her purse and inserted the card into the slot. The green light came on and she turned the door knob. The pair then walked in and went to the suite's bedroom.

Immediately, Minmei cupped her hands around the young man's face and began to kiss him in a charged drunken passion. Her lighting quick move caught the young man off guard but he recovered quickly enough to return Minmei's kisses. As she was kissing, Minmei began to pull off his suit jacket and undo his necktie. When she tried to unbutton his shirt buttons, she couldn't because being drunk made her lose her finger dexterity and caused her to fumble with the buttons. So she decided to rip open the shirt by grabbing the shirt at the buttoned ends. Soon buttons were popping and flying everywhere. When the shirt was open, she began to kiss his chest as she was undoing his pants and briefs. When she got the guy naked, she knelt down and began to perform oral sex.

The young man was shocked. He couldn't believe that a big celebrity like Lynn Minmei was doing this to him but he was enjoying what was happening to him. He put his hands on either side of Minmei's head helping her with her head movements and was talking encouraging her.

Very soon, Minmei could hear him huff and puff. Then Minmei could feel his penis flex and bulge as he shoved Minmei's head into his crouch when he climaxed and hot semen began to spurt out and fill her mouth. Minmei felt dirty and sick after he climaxed in her mouth and she began to gag trying to spit out the semen that was in her mouth. Even though he climaxed, he wanted more from Minmei. Minmei beginning to have second thoughts, tried to resist, but couldn't because he was so strong. The young man sensing that Minmei was having second thoughts was beginning to get mad.

"Wait a minute! You said you want to fuck me and you're having second thoughts about doing it. You can forget about that, Miss High and Mighty Lynn Minmei. I'm going to fuck you whether you like or not!"

"No! Please don't do it! I'm a virgin! I've never done this before!" Minmei pleaded.

The young man had a sick twisted smile on his face. "You're a virgin? Fuckin' A! That's even better!"

Minmei tried to resist by keeping him away with her outstretched arms but he pushed Minmei down to the bed and laid himself on top of her and he began to roughly kiss Minmei on the lips and neck as he began to tear at her clothes. As Minmei pleaded with him to stop and kept saying no, he tore off her blue dress. He then tore off her bra and ripped her panties and pantyhose and yanked off her black high heeled shoes. After he got Minmei naked and under his control, he began to kiss Minmei on the lips then began to roughly bite, fondle and suck her breasts which made Minmei wince in pain and made her eyes squint. Minmei gritted her teeth and hiss as he continued his assault on her breasts. He then worked his way down to her Venus Mound and then put his mouth over her pubic area and began to perform oral sex to her clitoris.

Minmei felt really dirty and ashamed for what was happening to her but the way he was performing oral sex to her clitoris, Minmei couldn't help herself but to get sexually aroused as she felt the beginnings of an orgasm start to bubble up in her mound, even as she was pleading with him to stop. Very soon, Minmei's hips began to move to the rhythm of his mouth on her pubic mound. She also began to violently move her head from side to side and her breathing became short and ragged as an orgasm began to start up from her mound, travel through her upper body to her throat. She vainly kept telling him no but her body began to shake and quiver. Her body then froze and she screamed loudly as a hard orgasm began to wash over her.

Not allowing Minmei to recover from her orgasm, the young rapist then centered himself above her, lowered his body on top of her and with a thrust of his hips, shoved his now hard penis roughly into Minmei's vagina as if he was stabbing her. Minmei barely had time to say no when she screamed in terrible pain as she felt his penis break her hymen and entered her vagina. He began to move his hips up and down as he was roughly kissing Minmei and belittling her by saying demeaning things about her.

"Yeah, you like what I'm doing to you, don't you! Yeah, I know you are! You're so good and tight! I know women like you! You say no when you really mean yes. You're such a god damn slut and a fake! All of you celebrity women are! You're all alike! You use people like me like we're nothing! It's about time that celebrity women like you feels what it's like to be used! How does it feel to be used?"

Minmei continued to plead with the young rapist to stop but her pleading was in vain because he wasn't listening. As she was being raped, Minmei closed her eyes as tears began to well up in the corners of her eyes, wondering how she did ever allowed herself get into this situation.

Minmei knew that Rick and Lisa were making love to each other right about now. Rick was making love to Lisa and Lisa was not being raped as she is. As her body was being shaken by the violent action of his hips as he was roughly going up and down her vagina, Minmei allowed her mind to drift away and let her self imagine that is was Rick that was deflowering her and was making gentle love to her. Not some strange young man violently having sex with her. As her vagina was being assaulted, she was saying Rick's name over and over in her mind each time the young man was going up and forward with the action of his hips.

'_Rick. Rick. Rick.'_


	2. Chapter 2

SOLITAIRE

CHAPTER 2

Minmei kept her eyes shut tight and continued to cry, hoping that the young rapist would reach orgasm and ejaculate soon so that the nightmare she was living would soon end. The young rapist continued to thrust his hips up and down Minmei's vagina. Very soon, Minmei could hear the young man's breathing getting harder and shorter as he was reaching the end of his limit. He was trying to delay his orgasm as long as he could not want the experience of having sex with a celebrity to end so soon, but his primal instincts were taking over as his hip thrusting was getting faster giving Minmei the hopeful sign that he was reaching orgasm soon, thus giving Minmei the hope that her living nightmare will be mercifully over soon.

Seconds later he slammed his hips against Minmei, grunted and yelled as he ejaculated. Minmei could feel hot semen filling up her vagina. Now that the nightmare was finally over, her only hope was that she wouldn't become pregnant or contract some kind of sexually transmitted disease from what had just happened to her. The young rapist slowly began to let himself up from Minmei. Minmei rolled over to her side, curled herself up into a fetal position and began to cry bitterly. The young man was standing up at the foot of the bed, suddenly realizing what he had just done to her. He had just raped Minmei. Minmei said no and he didn't take kindly to being said no to. He had a look of self disgust and revolt on his face.

"I'm sorry Miss Minmei. I thought you wanted to have sex with me. You said you wanted to when we were in the bar. I'm sorry for what I did to you." The young man said quietly.

Minmei just waved her hand at the young man. "Go! You got what you wanted! Just leave!" Minmei said through her crying and sobbing.

"I wish things would have turned out differently for us, Miss Minmei. It has always been a fantasy of mine to make out with a celebrity. I won't tell anyone what happened between us, I promise. I'll let myself out. I won't take anything of yours."

The young man then quietly gathered up his clothes. Put on his pants and shoes and put on his suit jacket to cover up his naked chest, then he quietly walked out.

After hearing the door close, Minmei fell apart and really began to cry and weep bitterly. After being in the same curled up fetal position for a long time, Minmei slowly began to pull at the bed cover, sheet and blanket and slowly began move herself around on the bed. She then slowly began to crawl and move her self around until she had at least had her legs and feet underneath the covers. She then slowly grabbed the bed sheet, blanket and cover and began to lower it over her naked body. She the resumed her curled up fetal position as she kept on weeping.

She hated herself for allowing herself to feel so sorry for herself, to have so much self pity and self hatred that she would get drunk, pick up a young man she did not know in a hotel bar, come on to him and to tell him that she wanted to have sex with him. Only later on, for all intent and purposes, she will be raped by that same unknown young man when she had second thoughts about having sex with him. What she had just endured was something she would not wish on her worst enemy. Not even Lisa Hayes should ever have to go through what she had gone through..

She kept on crying until all the tears were used up and all she could do was to dry heave. Physically exhausted and mentally drained by the traumatic experience she just went through, she allowed herself to slowly drift off to sleep hoping things will be better for her in the morning.

The next morning

Minmei woke up with a pounding headache. She began to move around and felt a searing shot of pain coming from her mound. She instinctively moved her hand to her mound to massage the pain away when she felt something sticky and flaky on her hand. She removed her hand from her mound and saw dried up and drying blood on her hand. She then looked at the bed cover and noticed blood on the bed cover. The young man entered her so hard and violently that he caused her bleed when he broke her hymen. She groaned in disgust and slowly began to take the bed cover, blanket and bed sheet off her naked body. She hoped the chambermaids wouldn't get any ideas when they come in to clean the room and change the sheets. She slowly began to raise herself off the bed but as soon as she was sitting up, her head began to spin. She quickly leaned back into the backboard of the bed, waiting for the spinning to stop.

As she was waiting for the spinning in her head to stop, she wondered if she should report being raped to the police. She quickly said no because that would only cause her more bad attention from the gossip rags and that one thing she didn't want or need. Also, she was drunk when she came on to him and she did seduce him by performing oral sex on him. After doing that to him, he did think that she did want to have sex with him.

'_It is partly my fault. I shouldn't have come on to him. Besides, he did say he was sorry.' _Minmei said to herself.

When the spinning stopped, she looked at the clock radio on the night stand. It said 8:15 AM. She was running out of time. She only enough time to shower, brush her teeth, changed her clothes and eat a quick breakfast before Vance would be coming to the hotel with the limousine. She slowly began to move herself over to the edge of the bed. When she was sitting at the edge of the bed, she slowly began to push herself up and began to slowly walk to the bathroom.

When Minmei entered the bathroom and turned on the light, the first sight that greeted her was her disheveled hair and bloodshot eyes. She jumped at what she saw, not wanting to believe she was looking at herself. Immediately, she turned on the water to the bathtub, put in a capful of bubble bath soap and let the tub fill up with hot water. She then slowly lowered herself into the tub that was filling with hot water and bubbles. After letting the hot water come up to point that she was happy with, the turned off the faucet and let the hot water soak her tired and sore body. After letting her body soak for a while, she then opened the drain and turned on the shower. She shampooed her hair and soaped up her body.

Even though she knew she couldn't wash away the dirtiness she felt inside her, the hot water at least revived her enough to face the day. After finish showering, Minmei dried herself off and blow dried her hair. She then brushed her teeth with toothpaste and toothbrush supplied by the hotel and rinsed her mouth out with mouthwash hoping she could get the stale taste and film of semen out of her mouth. Minmei then walked out of the bathroom, went to one of her suitcases, laid it on the bed and zipped open the suitcase. She grabbed a change of underwear, white ankle socks, jeans, a tight t-shirt and running shoes. Even though she is a celebrity, she still considers herself a normal young woman who feels more comfortable in jeans and a t-shirt than she is in a designer dress. As she was putting on her clothes and putting her dirty and torn clothes in a plastic bag, she ordered breakfast from room service and waited for them to come with her breakfast.

15 minutes later, room service came with Minmei's breakfast. The room service steward put the tray on a table. After giving the steward a generous tip, Minmei sat down and ate breakfast. Minmei was just finished eating breakfast, when the front desk called saying the limousine was outside at the front of the hotel, waiting to driver her to Hasselwood's office.

"Is there anyway the limo can take me out the back way? I don't want to go out the front and have to face the fans."

"I understand Miss Minmei. I'll have the limousine drive to the underground garage and wait for you there. Do you want to check out at the desk or in your room?"

"In my room please."

"Yes Miss Minmei. I'll come with the concierge when he comes to take your luggage to the limousine."

"Thank you."

Several minutes later, the desk clerk came with a portable check out computer along with the concierge.

"Please charge the bill to my expense account."

"Yes Miss Minmei." The clerk said as she pressed some button on the computer.

"It took Miss Minmei. Would you please go ahead and sign?" The clerk said with a smile as she gave the computer and a stylus pen to Minmei.

Minmei took the computer and the stylus pen and signed her name on the computer screen and gave the computer and stylus pen back to the clerk. The bellhop put Minmei's suitcases on a cart The trio then left Minmei's hotel room, went to the elevator and went down to the underground garage. The bellhop put Minmei's suitcases in the trunk of the limo and closed the trunk hood. After tipping the bellhop, Minmei went into the back seat of the limo, put on her sunglasses and told the driver to go. The driver said yes and began to drive out of the underground garage. The limo left the hotel and very soon, Minmei was on her way back to Macross City.

When the limo pulled up to Vance Hasselwood's office, Minmei told the driver he can leave but come back for her when she calls. After waiting for the driver to say yes, Minmei opened the back door and ran into Vance's office. Vance's assistant immediately spotted Minmei and led her to Vance's office and closed the door. Vance was sitting behind his desk with a pained look on his face. Minmei instantly became nervous at Hasselwood's expression on his face knowing what he was about to say.

"Minmei, before I have you sign the contract, I want you to truthfully answer a question. What I saw and heard on the news last night about what happened in Monument City, did it actually happen?"

Minmei immediately bowed her head out of embarrassment.

"Yes Vance, I'm afraid what happened last night in Monument City did happen." Minmei said sheepishly.

Hasselwood leaned back in his executive chair and groaned.

"Oh Minmei, I don't believe this! I haven't even signed you yet and already you're causing me problems. Ok Minmei. Something must have happened before the concert that caused you to break down like that. Tell me everything. Don't leave anything out. Take all the time you need. We have all day."

Minmei sighed, got up from her chair and walked to a window. She looked out the window, folded her arms across her chest as she rested her elbows in the palms of her hands and slowly nodded. "Ok Vance. I'll tell you everything."

"Yesterday morning I called Rick Hunter, asking him if he could meet me before my concert in Monument City. I wanted to thank him for rescuing me and Kyle from Khyron and to see if I had another chance of winning back his love. He said no because he was spending the day and the weekend with someone but he wouldn't tell me who it was. I think I know who he was spending the day with…but I couldn't know for sure. In the afternoon, I was in the limousine on my way to Monument City when I saw Rick's car parked in the parking lot of a park between Macross City and Monument City. I asked the driver to turn the car around because I wanted to at least say hello to Rick. The limo driver went to the next exit and drove the limo back towards the park. At the park I jumped out of the limo and ran towards Rick when I saw Rick and Lisa Hayes running around the park chasing each other and having fun. I…I hid along side a wall of a building so they couldn't see me. I…I could only take watching Rick and Lisa for several seconds when I ran back to the limo crying. I told the driver to go onto Monument City without stopping." Minmei had to stop for a moment to dry her tears and to recollect her wits. She then continued.

"Just outside Monument City, I had the driver stop at a bar. I don't remember what or how much I had to drink, but I can remember drinking so much that the driver was afraid I would be too drunk to perform. He made the bartender stop serving me the booze and start giving me black coffee to drink. I kept on drinking the black coffee until I was a little bit sober. Even then on the way to the amphitheatre, I was so drunk; the limo driver had to stop the limo along the side of the road several times so I can throw up along the curb of the road and not in the limo. At the amphitheatre's dressing room as I was putting on my makeup getting ready to perform, the reality of what I saw earlier in the day and the realization that I has lost Rick for good hit me so hard that I couldn't perform. And I told the audience just that."

Minmei then turned away from the window and looked at Hasselwood. "Vance, I didn't know what I did almost cause a riot and made the manager and the concert promoter to refund the tickets until I heard about it on the evening news. If I knew that was going to happen, I wouldn't have run off the stage. You got to believe me, Vance."

Vance walked over to where Minmei was standing and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Minmei. I believe you. I've never known you to lie."

"Vance, tell me the truth. What I did last evening in Monument City…will it hurt my chances of making a comeback?"

Hasselwood blew a breath. "Ok Minmei, I'll be honest with you. What you did last night wasn't a smart thing to do. I understand why you did it but you could have handled the situation a lot better. If I had been there, I would have done things differently. It did hurt your chances really good. Many of the big record companies will have second thoughts about signing you after what you did last night. But you still have some things working in your favor. You still have a following, people still recognize you love you and buy your music, and you still have some pull in the music and the entertainment business because you are Minmei.

However, things have changed in the past several years. When we were in space, the only celebrities were you and Jan Morris. That's no longer the case. Also, you haven't cut a record in years, your concert venues and crowds are getting smaller and the only time anyone hears about you is in the gossip rags and the entertainment news shows. And most of the time, they are only reporting the bad things about you. That needs to change. Also, we have to expand your audience base. You have too much of a niche audience. Your following among young girls is slipping. There's a young girl that has just been signed recently to a big recording contract. Her name is Jessica Spears. Many people in the music and entertainment industry are already calling her; 'The Blonde Lynn Minmei.'"

Minmei broke down and cried when Hasselwood told her that.

"I'm sorry Minmei. I shouldn't have told you that. But…"

"No, you don't have to apologize, Vance. I understand." Minmei said softly.

"Thanks Minmei. Still, I'm sorry that said that to you but you have to face the cold hard truth, Minmei. People's musical tastes are very fickle. The public's musical interests constantly changes. What singer or musical style is hot one second, will not be another second."

Minmei looked back up and faced Hasselwood. "What are we going to do, Vance?"

"Well, I can't answer that question because only an agent can answer that and I'm not your agent. So, the first thing we need to do is for you to sign the contract. Let's have a seat at my desk so you can sign the contract." Hasselwood said as he was pointing his hand to his desk.

"Ok, Vance."

As they were sitting down at Hasselwood's desk, Hasselwood began to talk.

"Ok Minmei, the contract is pretty simple and straightforward. The contract reads that I will be your agent so long as both parties, that you and me, agree that I will be your agent. If at any time you say you don't want me to be your agent anymore, or I say I don't want to represent you any further, all we have to do is to shake hands, the contract is torn up, which means that I am no longer your agent and you are free to sign with another agent. I get 10 percent of your earnings and that is all I ask. The contract also gives me the authority to be your advisor on business matters only. Legal and personal matters, you need to find an entertainment lawyer, a personal assistant or manager. I can recommend some to you."

"Yes, if you please Vance."

"I will, Minmei." Hasselwood said with a nod of his head. "You can go ahead and look over and read the contract for yourself if you wish. You don't have to but I advise to do it."

"I will read it, Vance. Can you give a couple of minutes to read it over?"

"Go ahead, Minmei. Take all the time you need."

Minmei carefully and for a long time, read the contract. After being satisfied with what the contract said with a nod of her head, she took a pen off of Hasselwood's desk and signed her name on the contract. Hasselwood then signed his name on the contract. He then laid the contract to the side.

"Ok Minmei, the first thing we need to do is to look at your spending, personal and business accounts. We can check your accounts online at the bank's website. After Kyle became your manager, did you give him the PIN and passwords to your accounts?"

"No I didn't, Vance." Minmei said shaking her head.

"Good. You're a smart girl for not doing that." Hasselwood said as he was typing in the address for Minmei's bank's website on his computer. "Ok, if you can go ahead and type in your password, we'll get started."

Minmei typed in the password. Soon, Hasselwood looked over Minmei's accounts.

"Ok, Minmei. Let's take a look at your business accounts first." Hasselwood said as he began scrolling down. "Nothing looks out of place here. Everything looks good. Let's go to your personal accounts. It's the same thing with your personal accounts. Nothing looks out of the ordinary here. Let's take a look at your expenses."

Hasselwood began scrolling down at Minmei's expense accounts and made a face.

"Minmei, I don't like the looks of your expense accounts. You're spending way too much. You need to cut back on expenses or you will have to start taking money out of your other accounts to cover your expenses and you don't want to do that. You need to cut back on your expenses starting right now."

"Ok Vance. I'll start doing that."

"Good. Ok, let's go ahead and log out." Hasselwood said as he exited out of the bank's website.

"Ok Minmei let me think for a moment."

Hasselwood was quiet for a long time. He then drummed his hands lightly on his desk.

"Ok Minmei, the first thing we need to do is do some damage control. We need to explain to the press and the public why you ran out at the concert last evening and to have you make some sort of apology to your fans. Let's work together on coming up with a statement was can release to the press. I'll then call all of the media outlets and we have a press conference outside. There you can make your statement and apology."

"I'll do anything you say, Vance."

"That's fine, Minmei. The next items of business I need to do is call around the record companies and see if I can get you a recording contract. You can forget about making movies for now, Minmei. You only made one movie and it wasn't a critical success. It only made money locally and it barely made enough money to cover the expense of making the movie. I'm going to tell you straight out Minmei, it's not going to be easy. Many of the major record companies will not sign you because of what you did last night. Plus your cousin made a lot of enemies in the recording industry. However, if I tell them that your cousin is no longer your manager and I am now your agent, they might listen to me. But if that doesn't work out, some of the small upstart record companies might sign you to a one or two record deal. The best I can do for you are to try to convince a small record label to sign you for a one record deal. If that makes money for the label and us, it will make it easier for me to get the record company to sign you to do two more records, and then we can work our way up from there. We're gong to have to start small and work our way up, Minmei."

"I don't mind doing that, Vance."

"Good to hear that, Minmei. None of the record companies' offices will be open today because it is Sunday. What I can do is bright and early tomorrow morning, I can start calling the record labels and see if I can convince them to sign you. Plus, it's getting close to the holiday season and I don't think any record label wants to do any kind of serious negotiating so close to the holidays. So the best we can do is to see if we can sign you at the beginning of the New Year. Do you have a place to stay, Minmei?

"The only place I have that is close to permanent is my uncle's restaurant."

"Yeah and the paparazzi has been staking out your uncle's restaurant for what seems to be an eternity and you need to cut back on your expenses. What we can do Minmei, is at our press conference, we can kindly ask the media and the paparazzi to move back away from the restaurant so you can have some breathing space and privacy. If that doesn't work, we'll get with an attorney and go to court to see if we can get a restraining order on the media or least have the courts create a buffer zone between you and the media. Even though you are a celebrity, you are entitled to some privacy."

"Thanks Vance." Minmei said with a relieved smile on her face.

"No problem, Minmei. You need to stay with your aunt and uncle as much as possible. That way you don't have to worry about draining your expense account so fast. Also, you need to be surrounded by family, especially at this time. It's getting close to the holidays and you need to be with family."

"I will Vance. Thank you so much for being my agent again Vance. I don't know what I'll do without you. You're a Godsend."

"It's not a problem Minmei. You were my first client and I still consider you a friend. Try not to worry too much, Minmei. Let me do the worrying. That's my job. That's what you pay me to do. Now let's work on that statement."

"Ok, Vance."

Early afternoon outside Hasselwood's office

Satellite trucks from many television and radio stations were parked outside of Hasselwood's office building waiting to beam live pictures of Minmei's press conference back to their stations. Microphones were placed on a dais that was placed outside of Hasselwood's office. Reporters and paparazzi were there waiting for Minmei to come out of Hasselwood's office. Inside his office, Minmei and Hasselwood looked at the small sea of reporters in awe. It's Sunday and the outside was filled with the media like it was a weekday.

"Remember Minmei, just read your statement and let me do the talking. Anything you say can and will be misconstrued by the media. Understand?"

"Yes Vance."

"Are you ready to face the sharks, Minmei?"

Minmei drew in a deep breath and then blew it out. "Yes. Let's get this over with, Vance."

Hasselwood smiled and he led Minmei downstairs. Immediately camera flashbulbs started popping and reporters were shouting questions to Minmei and yelling out her name. Hasselwood had to wave his arm and yell above the din of reporter's questions so he can be heard."

"Can you quiet down please so we can get this press conference started?!" Hasselwood yelled.

The yelling of reporter's questions began to quiet down.

"Thank you. I'm Vance Hasselwood, Lynn Minmei's agent. Miss Minmei has a prepared statement she wants to read to you in the media but especially to her fans. Afterwards, we'll have a short press conference. Miss Minmei will not answer any questions. I will answer them. First, Miss Lynn Minmei's prepared statement."

Minmei timidly walked up to the dais as the lights of camera flashbulbs started going off and reporters shoving tape recorders and microphones up to her. She opened up a folded sheet of paper that was in her hand, cleared her throat and began to read.

"Thank you, Vance. I have a statement that I would like to read to you but it is mostly directed to my fans. 'By now, you will have heard about me refusing to perform at a concert I was suppose to sing at in Monument City. While it is true that I did refuse to sing at the concert, no ones knows of the reasons why I had refused to sing. It is true that I said that I refused to sing because my heart is breaking. The reason behind that statement is that the constant touring, press conferences and being on talk shows made me miss my Uncle Max, Aunt Lena and Cousin Jason Lynn so much that it made me make that statement. My aunt, uncle and cousin Jason are the only family I have left. The horror of Dolza's Rain several years earlier wiped many of the inhabitants of this planet including my mother and father in Yokohama's Chinatown. My uncle and his family are the only living Lynn's that I have left that I can treasure and cherish. I apologize to all my fans but most especially to my fans in Monument City for running out on them. I have never reneged on my promise to sing for my fans no matter how tired or emotionally stressed out I am. This will not happen ever again, I promise. Because it is getting close to Thanksgiving and Christmas, I am taking time off from touring and recording to rest, relax, rejuvenate, and to be with my family. I promise that at the New Year, I will be relaxed, rested and ready to go to sing for my fans. Finally, I would like to ask my fans and the media to please give me the privacy I need and deserve. I will be living at my uncle's restaurant and my uncle is a very private man. I kindly ask you to please do not stake out my uncle's restaurant by hiding in the trees, bushes and walls.' That is my statement. Now, Vance will answer any questions you have."

Minmei stepped to side so Hasselwood can get to the dais. Soon as Hasselwood started walking to the dais reporters were shouting out questions and yelling; "Vance! Vance! Vance! Mr. Hasselwood! Mr. Hasselwood! Mr. Hasselwood!"

"One question at a time! You in the back!" Vance pointed to a female reporter in the back of the crowd.

"What happened to Lynn Kyle? Did he quit being Miss Minmei's agent?"

"Let's make this perfectly clear. Mr. Lynn Kyle has never been Miss Minmei's agent. He was only her manager and he quit as Minmei's manager. He appointed himself Miss Minmei's manager shortly after meeting up with her again when she visited her parents in Yokohama. He was staying with her parents while he was attending college in Yokohama. Shortly after arriving in Macross City and without her knowing, Mr. Lynn Kyle fired me as Miss Minmei's agent Minmei told me shortly before I agreed to be her agent again, that she didn't know that Lynn Kyle fired me as her agent. If she had known, she would have stopped him from doing it."

"Do you know Mr. Lynn Kyle's whereabouts?" A male reporter asked.

"No I do not."

"Miss Minmei in her statement said that she is taking a break from recording. How can she be taking a break from recording when she hasn't cut a record album in years and the record label she was with cancelled her contract?"

"Next question."

"In her statement, Minmei said that she made the statement of 'My heart is breaking' because she is missing her aunt, uncle and cousin. Isn't the real reason why she made that statement is because of problems in her relationship with Captain Rick Hunter?"

"Next question."

"It's not a personal question, Vance! It has everything to do with why she ran out on her concert in Monument City last evening."

"I said next question."

"Vance, quit evading the question!"

"Captain Hunter has nothing to do with what happen last night in Monument City! Minmei and Captain Hunter do not nor did they ever have a relationship. Like Minmei said several years earlier, they're just good friends, that's all. Now, next question!"

"Will Minmei ever go back to doing movies?"

"Not for now. I'd advised Minmei not to look at movie scripts or even consider doing a movie until her singing career is back on track."

"Will Minmei do concerts again?"

"Down the road, yes."

"The producers of the talent show "International Idol" are looking for a judge to replace Paula Ali. Will Minmei consider replacing her as a judge?"

"Minmei is not a washed up has been singer. She's only in her early 20's. She has many good years in the music industry left and she is already working on writing some songs. Minmei is not even considering doing something like that."

"There were rumors that she was spotted drinking in a bar in Monument City shortly before she was supposed to sing at the concert. Can you substantiate that rumor?"

"Next question."

"Was she too drunk to sing at the concert and wasn't what she yelled at the concert a convenient excuse for being too drunk to sing?"

"Next question."

"Why were you drinking booze at a bar in Monument City, Minmei?"

"Next question."

"There are rumors that she picked up an unknown young man at a bar in the Ritz-Hilton Hotel in Monument City. Is that rumor true?"

"Next question."

"Why are you not answering all of our questions, Vance?"

"Next question."

"Why are you not letting Minmei answer any questions for her self?"

"Because anything she says will be misconstrued by you in the media, especially by those of you who write for the gossip rags."

"That's not true Vance and you know it!" One reporter yelled. Another reporter yelled;  
"You gotta kidding me, Vance!"

Vance then became flustered and frustrated.

"Look! If all the questions you're going to ask are based on rumors and innuendo, this press conference is over! I'm sorry no more questions!"

He then put his hand behind Minmei's back and led her back to his office.

Several reporters shouted; "Ah, come on Vance!" "We have to ask these questions!" "The public has the right to know, Vance!" While another shouted; "You're hiding something Minmei and we're gong to find out what it is! You can't hide it forever Minmei!"

Back inside Hasselwood's office, Minmei had a worried look on her face. Hasselwood noticed the look of worry on her face and tired to reassure her. He wrapped his arms around Minmei.

"Try not to worry, Minmei. They're not going to find out what happened. We just need to be careful who we talk to."

Minmei tried to be comforted by what Vance told her but she knew she couldn't hide the dark secret that was tearing at her soul forever. She knew that eventually the press will find out what happened to her last night in that hotel room in Monument City.

Day before Thanksgiving

Hasselwood was sitting at his desk with a smile on his face. He had just gotten off the telephone with the president of the small record label Ace Records. The record company agreed to sign Minmei to a one record deal. If the album makes money for the record label, they will sign Minmei to record two more records. He was about to have his wife and assistant call Minmei so he can tell her the good news when there was a knock on the door and the door opened.

"Vance honey, Minmei's on the phone and she sounds very upset."

"Thanks Ruth. I'll take the call."

"Minmei, what's wrong?"

"Vance, I'm late!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Calm down Minmei. Calm down. Late. Late for what? What're you late for?"

"My period, Vance. My period's late!"

"Minmei, that's nothing to worry about. Every woman's period is late. Even Ruth's period is sometimes late!"

"But that's not me Vance! My period has always been on time ever since I started menstruating! Vance, I think I'm pregnant!"

"WHAT?"

"I'm pregnant Vance! I know it!"

"Are you sure, Minmei? Have you seen your doctor to make sure?"

"No I haven't Vance. But I know I'm pregnant! I have been having morning sickness for several days now!"

"Minmei, I have a lot of questions for you but I don't think now is the time to ask them. Go see your doctor first to be sure. Let's not jump to any conclusions yet ok. Just stay calm."

"Ok Vance. I will." Minmei said then she hanged up.

'_Pregnant? How can Minmei be pregnant?'_

Later that same afternoon at Vance's office

Minmei walked into Hasselwood's office with a shocked look on her face. Ruth knocked on Vance's door.

"Vance, Minmei is outside waiting to talk to you. She doesn't look good."

"Oh boy. Ruth, can you be in here with me and Minmei? I got a feeling what she is about to tell me is not good."

"Sure honey. Come on in, Minmei."

Minmei walked into Hasselwood's office walking like a zombie. She just sat down in a chair with a dead look on her face.

"I'm afraid to ask, Minmei but I have to. What did your doctor tell you Minmei?"

Minmei had her head bowed for a long time. She finally spoke up quietly.

"It's true, Vance. My doctor told me I'm pregnant."

Vance and his wife sat in stunned silence for a long time. Hasselwood's wife, Ruth finally asked Minmei the obvious question. "Minmei, how did you get pregnant?"

It took Minmei a long time to summon the strength to answer her question. She started answering at barely above a whisper. "That night after I ran out of my concert in Monument City, I was in my hotel room. I'd just gotten off the phone with Vance when I decided to eat dinner and watch television. I turned on the television when the evening news came on with what happened at the amphitheatre. I got so depressed at hearing the news that I left my hotel room and went to the hotel's bar. I don't remember how many drinks I had. Anyway, I was sitting at the bar drinking when a young man sat next to me. He's about Rick's age and height. I came on to him and told him that I wanted to have sex with him. We left the bar and we went to my hotel room. When we got into my hotel room, I started to kiss him, ripped off his clothes and…and…and sucked his penis."

Minmei had to stop to get that ill memory out of her mind. She then continued.

"After he came in my mouth, I had second thoughts about having sex with him and I told him no. He…he…he got mad then started to kiss me and began to tear off my clothes. When he got me naked, he put his mouth on my mound and started to…suck my clitoris. After…he made me…come…he got on…top of me…and…and…and entered me."

Minmei couldn't take it anymore and started to cry bitterly after having to relive the horror by having to retell the experience to Hasselwood and his wife. Ruth put her arm around Minmei's shoulder and let Minmei cry in her chest.

"I'm sorry Minmei but Vance had to ask you that question. We needed to know. Did you report it to the police?"

"No, I didn't Ruth. I was drunk and I did come on to him and I did tell him that I wanted to have sex with him. It was partly my fault. Also, if I went to the police, what happened to me would wind up in the tabloids."

"Minmei, it wasn't your fault. It doesn't matter if you were drunk. You said no and he didn't take no for an answer. You were raped. You should have reported being raped to the police."

"But he did say he was sorry and he wasn't going to tell anyone. If I went to the police and told them I was raped, when they found out I was drunk, they would tell me that I should have known better than to be drunk and to come on to some strange young guy. You know they would tell me it was partly my fault for being drunk and to come on to him."

"It shouldn't matter if you were drunk or not, Minmei. You were raped. What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know, Ruth. I can't go into hiding for 9 months and then suddenly reappear. People will ask too many questions. I don't know how to be a parent, much less be a single one. I don't know if I can go through the pain of labor only to give up the baby for adoption."

"Well, I'm afraid that the only option you have left is abortion."

"I don't know if I can do that, Ruth. It will be like I'll be killing another life, a life that is growing inside of me."

"It's your choice and decision Minmei."

Hasselwood, who was standing looking out of his office window, walked over and sat down next to Minmei. He took Minmei's hand and placed it in his.

"Ruth's right, Minmei it's your decision to make alone, Minmei. We can't make it for you. We can only support you. Minmei, you have some time to think it over. Why don't you think it over long and hard before reaching a decision and whatever decision you make, we'll support you all the way."

"Thanks Vance thanks Ruth."

"You're welcome, Minmei. Why don't we end this on a happy note? I'd just gotten off the phone with the president of Ace Records earlier today and they agreed to sign you to a one record contract. If the album sells, they will sign you to do two more albums. Isn't it wonderful news, Minmei?"

"That is wonderful news! Thanks Vance."

"You're welcome, Minmei. Tomorrow is Thanksgiving and they will take Friday off. So Monday morning we'll meet with the president and producers to start planning an album. Bring some songs you wrote and we'll see what they'll like."

"Thank you Vance."

December 1st

Hasselwood in his office called Minmei on her cell phone.

"Hello."

"Minmei, this is Vance. How're you doing?"

"I'm doing ok, Vance."

"That's good Minmei. There's nothing wrong with saying that. Minmei, are you busy day after tomorrow?"

"No, I'm not. Why did you ask Vance?"

"I just got a call from Mayor Luan asking me if you can sing at Macross City's Christmas tree lighting ceremony day after tomorrow."

"Yes, I'll do it. I'll be more than happy to do it."

:"That's good to hear, Minmei."

"Oh Vance, before we hang up…I've decided to get an abortion. I'm going to the planning clinic next Monday. I'm going under an alias."

"I understand, Minmei. Ruth and I are behind you whatever you decide to do. How's the personal assistant working out for you?"

"She's doing a very good job, Vance. Thanks for suggesting her to me."

"You're welcome, Minmei. I'll see you the day after tomorrow."

"Ok Vance."

Macross City's Christmas Tree Lighting Ceremony

Minmei was up on the stage singing a Christmas song when she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She tried to ignore the pain but another sharp jolt of hit her abdomen so hard that she doubled over in pain and fell to her knees. An audible gasp came up from the crowd and worried murmurs started going around the crowd. Mayor Luan and Vance rushed up to the stage and went on either side of Minmei.

"Minmei, are you alright?"

"No I'm now, Vance."

"Can you go on performing?"

"No, I can't Mr. Mayor."

"Do you think you need to go to the hospital?"

"Yes. I think I need to go to the hospital, Mr. Mayor."

"Let's get you off the stage first, Minmei." Hasselwood said.

"Ok."

Mayor Luan motioned with a wave of his hand to an aide and whispered to an aide for the paramedics to bring a stretcher. Moments later, two paramedics came running up to the stage with a stretcher. As an EMT was strapping Minmei down to the gurney, he noticed blood pooling up in an area near where her pubic area is. The two medics looked at each other and knew they had to take Minmei to the hospital right away. Seconds later, they loaded Minmei in the ambulance and drove away to the hospital with lights flashing and sirens wailing.


	3. Chapter 3

SOLITAIRE

CHAPTER 3

Macross City General Hospital

Vance drove to the hospital like a man processed. As soon as the ambulance carrying Minmei drove away, Vance got into his own car and drove at a high rate of speed to the hospital. As soon as he pulled into the front of the hospital, he noticed that the media was already there with their satellite trucks, cameras, video cameras, tape recorders and microphones ready to get any tidbit of information they can about Minmei. He looked at the throng of reporters and made an angry face.

"Great, the vultures are already circling."

Vance parked his car in one of the hospital's parking lots and walked as fast as he could to the front of the hospital, ignoring the shouts of reporters who were shouting questions to him and the flash of camera lights. Lucky for Vance, several hospital security guards were keeping the reporters away at a distance allowing Vance to walk into the hospital without any problem. He walked into the emergency room and when to the head nurse's desk.

"Nurse, I'm Vance Hasselwood, Lynn Minmei's agent. Is Minmei here? I would like to see her."

"Hold on for a moment, Mr. Hasselwood. Let me see if Minmei is still in the ER."

The head nurse looked used a computer mouse to check Minmei's records.

"Minmei has been taken to radiology to have an MRI done. She should be back in a few minutes. Why don't you wait in the hallway?"

"Thank you, nurse. I'll do that."

Hasselwood sat outside in the hallway waiting for Minmei to come back from radiology. A minute later, Vance's wife Ruth arrived and sat down next to Vance. Several minutes later, Minmei laying down on a hospital gurney, dressed in a hospital gown and with an IV inserted in the depression of her elbow was coming back to the ER from radiology. Walking along side her was the ER doctor. Vance and his wife stood up.

"Doctor, I'm Vance Hasselwood, Lynn Minmei's agent. How is Minmei? How is she doing?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Hasselwood; I can only give that information out to her next of kin."

Vance's wife spoke up. "I called Minmei's aunt and uncle and they told me they are in the middle of evening dinner rush and they can't close up the restaurant to come to the hospital."

The doctor nodded his head. "Very well, since you're Minmei's agent that makes you her de facto relative. I'll go ahead and tell you. Minmei was bleeding internally from her abdomen and vaginal region. Were you aware that Miss Minmei was pregnant?"

"Yes we did. As a matter of fact, we were the first ones she told. What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid that Minmei has miscarried. The fetus is dead."

Both Vance and his wife closed their eyes in sorrow. "Oh no. Have you told Minmei?"

"No I haven't. I'm about ready to go in and tell her. Will you be with her to hold her hand and comfort her when I do tell her?"

"Of course, doctor." Vance said nodding his head.

Vance, Ruth and the ER doctor walked slowly to Minmei's bed. Vance's wife sat down at the edge of the bed and held Minmei's hand while Vance stood on the other side. The ER doctor stood at an angle at the foot of Minmei's bed. He drew in a deep breath and began to speak.

"Miss Minmei, I'm afraid that I have some bad news for you. The reason why you were bleeding earlier is that you had miscarried. Somehow or the other, the fetus tore away from the uterine wall. I'm afraid that the baby is dead."

Upon hearing the news, Minmei let her head go back and sink into the pillow. She then squint her eyes shut while tears were creeping down the corners of her eyes. Part of her was relieved that she has miscarried so she doesn't have to go through the torture and trauma of an abortion. Another part of her was feeling guilty because she wished that the baby was dead so she didn't have to be reminded of her own stupidity and mistakes.

"I'm sorry, Miss Minmei."

"Thank you, doctor." Minmei mouthed silently.

The ER doctor nodded and began to walk away when Vance stopped him in the hallway.

"What are you going to do with Minmei now?"

"I'm planning on keeping her overnight for observation. I'm about to have her moved to a private room upstairs so she can rest here tonight. She'll be discharged tomorrow sometime after breakfast. I don't know if I should be asking you this, but are you planning on telling this to the press?"

"I'm not going to tell the media anything. The press doesn't have to know what happened to Minmei. They don't have the right to know that she was pregnant and she has miscarried."

"But the press has to be told something. Otherwise, they will stay out in the front of the hospital until they do. I'm certainly not going to tell them anything. She protected by the doctor/patient privilege. No one in the ER is going to tell the press anything either. I'm sure of it."

"Then have your public affairs office make a statement that it's hospital policy not to give out any personal information about patients. That way Minmei's protected and you and hospital are covered. You're not deceiving the media, you're just not telling them anything."

The ER doctor thought it over. He then let out a big sigh and nodded. "I guess you're right, Mr. Hasselwood. Let me make a phone call to the PA office." The doctor then picked up a telephone and placed a call.

Several minutes later, Vance was looking at a television screen that was in a waiting room near the ER. On the screen was a live shot of the front of the hospital, a reporter was on the screen. The camera quickly panned back to the front of the hospital. A middle aged woman walked into the view of the camera.

"May I have your attention please?" She shouted waiting for the noise to die down. "Thank you. I'm Penny Austin, director of Public Affairs here at Macross General Hospital and I have a short statement to make. I will not be answering any questions. Many if not all of you who are here waiting and wanting to know about the health status of Miss Lynn Minmei, I can only tell you this. At 5:00 PM this evening, Miss Minmei was admitted into the emergency room of Macross General Hospital for an undisclosed medical condition. She is doing well and is resting comfortably in a private room here in the hospital. She is admitted for overnight observation. That is all I can tell you. It is against hospital policy to give out personal medical information about patients. Please do not call the hospital asking about Miss Minmei's medical condition. Now that I have made my statement, I ask that you please leave hospital grounds so we can go back to our business of providing the best medical care for the citizens of Macross. Thank you."

Audible groans and shouts of disgust came from the throats of reporters. They soon began shouting questions which went unanswered. The PA director walked back into the hospital while security guards began telling the reporters to start leaving the front of the hospital. Inside, Vance had a smug smile of satisfaction on his face. After nodding a nod of satisfaction, he walked upstairs to Minmei's private hospital room. Minmei was in bed, with the upper part of her body up in a reclined position. The TV wasn't on. Hasselwood was thankful for that.

"How're you feeling, Minmei?"

"Ok I guess, Vance."

"No really. How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing ok Vance. Really, I am."

"That's good. You want to talk about anything, Minmei?"

"Not at this time Vance. I don't want to be anymore of a problem than I already am."

"You're not a problem, Minmei. You're more than my client, you know that."

"I know Vance. I'm just so worn out and drained. I just want to go to sleep."

"I've been told by the doctor that a nurse will be coming by later to give you something to help you sleep tonight. Don't worry about a thing, Minmei. Everything will be better in the morning."

"I hope so Vance."

"Your Aunt Lena called me earlier on my cell phone. She told me that once the dinner rush is over, they'll close up the restaurant early so they can come see you before visiting hours are over."

"Thanks for telling me Vance."

"You're welcome Minmei. I know how much your aunt and uncle means to you."

"They mean the world to me Vance."

"Well, I'll leave alone so you can get some rest before your aunt and uncle visits you. I'll see you tomorrow when you're discharged."

"Ok Vance. Vance."

"Yes Minmei."

"Thanks for agreeing to be my agent again. I don't know what I'll do without you."

"Don't mention it, Minmei. Remember, you're more than just my client."

The next day

Minmei was dressed and waiting for Vance to come so he can escort her out of the hospital. Vance arrived in Minmei's hospital room with a nurse and an orderly wheeling a wheelchair.

"Are you ready to go Minmei?"

"Yes I am Vance. That's ok. I can walk." She said to the orderly with a wave of her hand.

"I'm sorry Miss Minmei. You have to be in a wheelchair. It's hospital regulations."

"Ok." Minmei said with resignation in her voice as she was sitting down in the wheelchair.

As the foursome got closer to the front of the hospital, Minmei put on a pair of sunglasses over her eyes. Outside at the front of the hospital, the flash units of camera began flashing as reporters were shoving at each other, sticking tape recorders and microphones in front of Minmei, shouting her name and questions to her trying to get her to say anything so can have something to report or write down for their newspaper or tabloid. Minmei wasn't saying anything as hospital security guards were shoving the reporters out of the way so Minmei can get out of the wheelchair and into the back seat of a limousine. Vance barely managed to get himself inside the limousine and closed the door. As the limo began to pull away from the hospital, reporters began to chase after the limo.

"Minmei, the president of Ace Records called me to let you know that he is letting you take the rest of this week off from recording since it is getting close to the weekend. But he expects you to be in the recording studio Monday morning."

"I'll be there, Vance."

Mid morning Monday

"White Dragon Restaurant."

"Mrs. Lynn, this is Vance Hasselwood."

"Mr. Hasselwood, what can I do for you?"

"Minmei didn't show up at the recording studio this morning and she hasn't answered her cell phone. Is she still in her room?"

"I think so Mr. Hasselwood. Minmei didn't tell us that she was recording an album and she hasn't left her room since she came home from the hospital."

"Yes she is and I've been getting phone calls from the recording studio asking me where is she. I'll be by the restaurant very soon to talk to her."

"Ok Mr. Hasselwood. I'll tell Minmei you'll be coming by."

"No, please don't tell her Mrs. Lynn. She'll try to straighten herself up before I arrive if you do tell her."

"Ok Mr. Hasselwood. I will not tell Minmei you're coming."

"Thank you Mrs. Lynn. I'll see you in a couple minutes."

Several minutes later, Vance arrived at the White Dragon restaurant. Aunt Lena told Vance where Minmei's room is upstairs. Vance walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Minmei, this is Vance. Minmei, open the door. I'll know you're in there. Your aunt told me you didn't go anywhere since you came back from the hospital. Minmei."

Vance grabbed and tested the door knob to see if it would turn. The door knob turned. He slowly opened the door and walked in. Minmei's room was completely dark because she had the curtains down and drawn. She was lying on her side in her bed with her back against the door. She had the covers up to her neck. Vance could tell that her legs were drawn up to chest by the outline of her body against the covers.

"Minmei, you're supposed to be in the recording studio right now. Why are you still in bed?"

Minmei didn't answered Vance for a long time. She just stayed in bed with her back to him. It was like an eternity until she answered Vance. But it wasn't an explanation of why she is still in bed.

"It's my fault Vance. It's my fault."

Vance knew exactly what Minmei meant when she said; 'It's my fault." Vance walked to the other side of Minmei's bed and sat down in a chair that was near the bed.

"Minmei, it's not your fault. Things like this happen to many women all the time. My sister's first child miscarried. She felt the same way you're feeling now. She felt it was her fault that she miscarried but later on, she knew that it wasn't her fault. She gotten past that and now she's the mother of two girls and a boy."

"You don't understand Vance! You're a man! You wouldn't know or understand! When I found out I was pregnant, I wanted the baby to be dead! Every second that baby was inside my body reminded me of what I did and what happened to me! I just wanted it to be dead! I didn't want it to keep growing inside of me! I hated myself so much that I didn't want the baby to be alive anymore. When I told that I miscarried, I thought I killed another human being! I killed a life that was growing inside of me!"

Vance sat in stunned silence for a long time. Minmei was right, he didn't know or understand. He raked his brain for a long time, trying to come with the right thing to say to Minmei, but he couldn't. Finally, he gave up trying to figure out what to say to Minmei. Instead, he just spoke from his heart.

"Minmei, you're right. I don't know or understand. You need to talk to someone about your problems and feelings and I'm not the one you should be talking to. I'm just your agent. I'm not qualified to listen to your problems and to give you advice. I really think you should seek professional help."

"You mean a shrink?" Minmei asked with a ludicrous look on her face.

"No, I'm not necessarily talking about seeing a psychiatrist or a psychologist. It could be a social worker, a grief counselor or maybe just a counselor would work for you. You just need someone to talk to about what you're going through."

Minmei thought about Vance suggested for a long time. She then drew in a deep breath and blew it out in resigned sigh. "Alright Vance, I'll do what you suggest."

"Good. I'll check around on who would be good for you. But for right now, you should be at a recording session. Do you feel like doing it or do want to hold it off until tomorrow?"

"No, I'll do a recording session today. Let me change out of my nightgown, brush my teeth and freshen up."

"Ok. I'll go outside so you can have some privacy while you change your clothes."

"Thanks Vance."

5 minutes later, Minmei came out of her bedroom wearing jeans, a tight white tee shirt and running shoes.

"Minmei, while you're changing your clothes, I called the producer and the engineers to let them know we're coming. The record company president called me and said if you can give it your all for this week and next week, he'll let you finish early for Christmas and you don't have to do any recording again until after the New Year."

"Thanks Vance. I'll do just that." Minmei said with a smile on her face.

The office of Dr. Vickie Ming, MD

Psychiatrist

December 19, 2013

Minmei was apprehensive about seeing a psychiatrist but when she saw Dr. Ming and found out that not only is she a woman but also is Chinese, her mind instantly felt at peace. Minmei felt that she can trust Dr. Ming to not only to listen to her but keep whatever she tells her to herself and not blab it to the media. Minmei had a smile on her face when she saw Dr. Ming. She shook the doctor's hand warmly.

"Hello doctor."

"Hello Minmei. I'm a big fan of yours."

"Oh, thank you doctor."

"Minmei, before we begin I want to tell you that whatever you tell me is covered by the doctor/patient privilege. No one will know about what you tell me or what we talk about."

"I'm relieved to hear that."

"Good. Now let's start shall we."

"Where do I start?"

"How about you start at the beginning? How did you meet Captain Hunter? Tell me everything"

Minmei tilted her head back. "Well doctor. It was shortly after I arrived at Macross Island after leaving my parents behind in Yokohama to pursue my dreams of stardom."

Minmei went on to tell the doctor how she first spotted Rick on Macross Island when he showed up Roy's squadron in his fanjet. She remembered seeing Rick in his orange flight suit and not being too particularly impressed with the gangly teenager with the unruly black hair who was barely older than her. She remembered hearing the air raid sirens and the battle with the Zentraedi beginning. She remembered later seeing a battloid crash into the room of her uncle's restaurant. She remembered seeing a human figure coming out of the battloid; it was Rick. After being told to evacuate Macross Island, Minmei was in Rick's fanjet when she saw a blinding light and next thing she knew, she, Rick and the fanjet was floating in outer space. They barely managed to get into a hold of the SDF-1 with their lives. They were trapped in that hold until they thought they would never be rescued and would be found dead.

Somehow they were managed to be found. Rick stayed in a room next to Minmei at her uncle's restaurant. She remembered walking in a park near her uncle's restaurant trying to persuade Rick to enlist in the RDF when the ground underneath their feet shook when the ship transformed. Minmei almost fell to her death when Rick caught her. After saving her, Minmei remembered Rick telling her that he was enlisting in the RDF.

She never saw Rick very much after he enlisted but she remembered how delighted she was when she first saw Rick after he graduated from boot camp. He looked so handsome in his uniform but even then, she never looked at Rick as a boyfriend or even a prospective boyfriend. To Minmei, Rick was just a friend. She never saw Rick very much because he was flying so much. When she was about to celebrate her Sweet 16 birthday, she invited Rick to the party along with every pilot on board the SDF-1. She remembered right in the middle of the party, Rick and every pilot was called to fight in another battle. When Rick came back to give her birthday present to her, it was late and she was about to go to bed when Rick called her from the street. He threw up a case to her and gave her his Titanium Medal of Honor as her birthday gift.

Then everything was a blur for Minmei; winning the Miss Macross Pageant, signing a big recording contract and making her first movie. The joy she felt in knowing that the SDF-1 finally made it back to Earth, meeting her parents again in Yokohama, meeting Kyle again and him being with her on the SDF-1, the sadness of being told that the SDF-1 was forced back into space again and to be used as a pawn and decoy for the invading Zentraedi armada. The mixed emotions Minmei felt of being used a battle tactic in destroying the armada and the grief she felt when she saw the Earth destroyed by the invading armada. The happiness Minmei felt in finally coming back to Earth for good. All throughout this time in her life, Rick was by her side but she still felt that Rick was nothing more than a friend, that's it. Minmei felt that nothing was wrong in considering Rick as just a friend until the problems she had with Kyle's physical and emotional abusiveness and drinking became worse.

"It was then I realized that Rick was more than just a friend. Ever since I first met Rick he was in love with me. But I felt that the love he was feeling for me was nothing more than puppy love until it was too late. I didn't want to have a boyfriend until my career was set and I had hoped that by then, Rick would still be in love with me and he would be by my side enjoying being the boyfriend of a star. But he couldn't wait for me! Putting myself and my career first doesn't mean I'm selfish, I just want to make sure that my life was set first before even considering having a relationship with someone!

Several months ago in a restaurant in Granite City…Rick told me that he is no longer in love with me. That he has moved on with his life past me. I knew that he was in love with another woman and that woman is Lisa Hayes."

"Captain Lisa Hayes, the executive officer of the SDF-1." Dr. Ming asked interrupting Minmei.

"Yes, that same Lisa Hayes," Minmei said nodding her head. "Anyway, I knew that Rick was in love with Lisa Hayes and I told him so. He said that he wasn't in love with Lisa and they are just friends. But I knew he was lying to me because he wasn't even looking at me when he said that. He kept saying that he and Lisa are just friends and he hoped that we would remain friends. I told him to leave.

The Saturday after Rick rescued me and Kyle after we were taken hostage by Khyron, I asked him if he could meet me before my concert in Monument City. I wanted to thank him in person for rescuing me and Kyle and to see if there was any chance of me winning back his love. He told me that he couldn't see me because he was spending the day and the weekend with someone but he didn't told me who. I had a suspicion that he was spending the day and the weekend with Lisa Hayes but I couldn't know for sure. As I was being driven to Monument City for my concert, I saw Rick's sports car parked in the parking lot of a park. I asked the limo driver if he could get off the next exit and go back in the direction of the park because I just wanted to say hello to Rick. When the limo driver parked the car, I got out of the limo and ran up to say hello to Rick. I was about halfway up when I saw Rick and Lisa Hayes running around…chasing each other…and…having fun. I didn't want to be spotted by them…so I hid along the side of a building. I could only take watching them for several seconds until I couldn't take it anymore and ran back as fast as I could back to the limo."

Minmei had to stop to wipe away the tears and to get herself back together.

"At the restaurant I asked Rick what he saw in Lisa. He said it's because she has always been there for him. When he was shot down and in the hospital, Lisa visited him in the hospital. When his very close friend and 'Big Brother' Roy Fokker was killed, Lisa was the one who told him that Commander Fokker was dead and she comforted him and held his hand at Commander Fokker's memorial service. Whenever he needed someone to talk to and to listen to his problems, Lisa has always been there for him to listen to. Also, she's about Rick's age. She's 8 years older than me. I mean…how can I compete with a woman like that? She's already a mature confident woman. When I first met Rick I wasn't even a teenager. I was just a young girl dreaming of stardom and before I knew it, I was a star."

"You have good qualities about you, Minmei."

"I know doctor. I knew for a long time that Rick was in love with Lisa Hayes but I couldn't prove it. I had a feeling that Rick was in love with Lisa for a long time because just before the battle with the Zentraedi Grand Fleet as we saw the Earth being destroyed from a portal window on board the spaceship, I can hear Rick whispering Lisa's name very softly as if he was mourning for her."

"Have you ever regretted becoming a star?"

"No, I haven't. The only regret I have is that stardom caused me to lose the one important part of my life and that is Rick Hunter. I didn't realize that he was an important part of my life until it was too late."

"I see."

"Anyway, I should get back to telling you how I got into the mess I'm in right now."

"No, that's ok Minmei. You want to air everything out to me. Don't leave anything out."

"Thank you, doctor. Anyway, I told the limo driver to drive on to Monument City without stopping but I made him stop at a bar around Monument City. I don't know how much I had to drink but I do know that I drank so much that the limo driver was afraid I would be too drunk to sing. He made the bartender give me black coffee to drink to try to at least sober me up a bit. Along the way to the amphitheatre, the limo driver had to stop along the side of the road several times so I can throw up on the street instead of inside the limo. As I was getting ready to go out on stage, the reality of what I saw at the park made me realized that I have lost Rick for good and because of that, I couldn't sing. After what happened at the concert, my cousin quit being my manager and left me.

At the hotel, I turned on the TV to try to relax with I saw the evening news about what happened after I ran out of my concert. I got so depressed after hearing what happened that I went down to the hotel's bar and I drank even more. I don't remember how much I had to drink but I did meet a young man about Rick's age and height. I came on to him and I told him that I wanted to have sex with him. I left the bar with him and we went to my hotel room. I…I started to kiss him and…I tore off his clothes and I…I sucked…his penis. After…he…came in…my mouth…the taste…of his come…made me sick…and I almost threw up. I…I began…to have…second thoughts…about having sex…with him…and…I…told him…no. He…got mad…and began to…tear off…my clothes. After…he…got me…naked…he…sucked…my clitoris. After he…made me…come…he…got on...top…of…me…and…that was…when…he…he…he raped me!"

Dr. Ming gave Minmei a box of tissues to dry her tears with

"Take your time, Minmei. Take as much time as you need. We have the rest of the day." Dr. Ming said quietly.

"Thank you, doctor. After he was finished with me…he said he was sorry for raping me and that he…only wanted to…have sex with me. I just told him to leave. After he left my hotel room, I started to cry really badly and I kept on crying until I fell asleep. The next morning I decided to take a bath and clean myself up because Vance was bringing a limousine over to the hotel so I can be driven to his office so we can sign the contract that let Vance be my agent again."

"Why didn't you report being raped to the police, Minmei?"

"I was drunk when I came on to him and he did say he was sorry for raping me. He never meant that to happen. If I went to the police and I told them I was drunk and I came on to him, they would have said that I should have known better to be drunk and to come on to a strange guy."

"That shouldn't matter Minmei. You were raped. You said no and the young man didn't stop."

"It wouldn't have mattered, doctor. Anyway, it was several days later when I missed my period that I was afraid I maybe pregnant. I called Vance and I told him that I maybe pregnant. Vance told me to see my doctor to make sure that I really was pregnant. I did what he told me. My doctor told me I was pregnant. I went to Vance's office and that was when I told Vance and his wife that I was raped and became pregnant because of it. We talked about what we should do. I told them I couldn't go into hiding for 9 months and suddenly reappear, people would get suspicious. I don't know how to be a parent much less a single parent and I couldn't see myself go through the pain of labor only to have to give the baby up for adoption. The only option I had left was an abortion.

It took me several days to decide to get an abortion and I told Vance just that when he called asking me if I could sing at the city's Christmas tree lighting ceremony. It was when I was on the stage that the baby miscarried. Several days later when I didn't showed up for a recording session, Vance came by the restaurant to find me. He found me curled up in bed and with curtains drawn. I told him that I was my fault. It was my fault for being drunk and because of that I was raped and became pregnant because of being raped. I told him that I wanted the baby to be dead and that I didn't wanted it to be growing inside my body. I hated the thought of being pregnant so much that I wanted the baby to be dead and it was right after that the baby miscarried. And now it's my fault that a life that was growing inside of me is now dead."

"Minmei let me say this to you and I want you to understand perfectly that it is not your fault. But, at the same time you made mistakes in judgment in letting yourself get so drunk that you picked up a strange man at a bar saying you want to have sex with him. You then went on to have oral sex with him and when you had second thoughts about having sex with him, this strange young man raped you and you became pregnant because of it. Even though it's not your fault, you have to take responsibility for your actions."

"I know doctor." Minmei said quietly.

"When your doctor conducted a pregnancy test on you did he also tested you for sexually transmitted diseases such as AIDS and other venereal diseases?"

"Yes. So far, I have tested negative."

"Minmei, you're lucky. You don't know how lucky you are. The dangers of not knowing if he had some kind of sexually transmitted disease when he raped you or when you performed oral sex on each other is so great, I couldn't even begin to imagine what would happen to you if you contracted some kind of sexually transmitted disease."

"I know Dr. Ming."

"Has anyone outside of your agent and family knows about you being raped and becoming pregnant because of it?"

"Not that I know of."

"Minmei, before we conclude for the day, I would like to ask you one more question. Have you been sleeping at all since your miscarriage or after you were raped?"

Minmei bowed her head. "No, I haven't." Minmei softly said as she was shaking her head.

"Have you been taking anything for your insomnia?"

"No. I never saw any need to take sleeping pills."

"Ok. I'm not going to prescribe to you medication for depression because I don't think you so depressed that you will need medication. I think all you need for now is counseling from me. However, I'm going to prescribe medication for your insomnia. It's called zolpidem. You have to be careful because it's a very powerful sedative and it can be habit forming."

"I understand doctor."

"Ok, that's it for today then. I'll see you day after tomorrow and pick up it again the day after tomorrow. After that, I'll see you again the day after Christmas."

"Thank you Dr. Ming." Minmei said as she shook the doctor's hand.

Christmas Day

Minmei was enjoying Christmas dinner with her aunt, uncle and cousin Jason. Uncle Max closed the restaurant for the holiday and cooked a big meal for his family. They were at a long table at the restaurant eating Christmas dinner when Minmei heard a loud explosion outside and the whole building shook as if it was shaking from an earthquake, and then the lights went out. Everyone was sitting down so no one fell to the floor. Minmei can hear someone outside the restaurant yelling that the city and the RDF base were being attacked. Minmei became frightened for Rick because she knew that Rick would be called to fight. Before she could even begin to comprehend what was going on, Minmei heard a familiar voice that shook her to her core.

"Attention Micronians! Kyhron the Destroyer wants to wish you a Merry Christmas and I send you a special greeting from Santa Claus. May all of our foolish hallow-days be bright as this one!" He then let go an evil laugh that sent shivers up Minmei's spine.

January 3, 2014

AM/FM Recording Studio

Minmei was in the recording studio recording her comeback album when the whole building began to shake. Someone said that a Zentraedi spaceship was attacking the city and the base and everyone was told to get to an air raid shelter. Minmei and the recording crew ran out of the building but couldn't get to an air raid shelter because of chaos in the streets. A recording engineer decided it was best to go to the basement of the recording studio and to wait out the attack there.

As Minmei was running back inside the building, she saw the rusted SDF-1 began to take off from Lake Gloval. She could see the energy building up in the arms of the battle fortress as it was preparing its reflex cannons to fire on the invading spaceship. Minmei was hoping that would stop the spaceship on its deadly collision course with the SDF-1 but someone grabbed her by the arm and yanked her back into the building that was housing the recording studio.

February 23, 2014

Monument City

New Macross City is no more. The radiation level that was unleashed when Khyron's spaceship collided with the SDF-1 was so high that Mayor Tommy Luan and Lisa Hayes, now Commanding Officer of the RDF ordered an immediate evacuation of New Macross City and Fokker Base. New Macross City will be a hot zone for years even centuries to come. Many of New Macross' citizens relocated to Monument City along with the RDF. Some went further away to Granite City, north to New Detroit, east to New Philadelphia, New Pittsburgh and New Boston. Others went south to New Atlanta, New Nashville and New Miami, while others went west to New Denver, New Portland and New Seattle, some even went as far as to Honolulu. Uncle Max decided to relocate to Monument City and open up the White Dragon Restaurant there. Minmei was delighted to know that Uncle Max decided to relocate to familiar territory. She always loved Monument City and it was almost a second home to her.

It had taken over a month to relocate the citizens of New Macross, count up the cost in the dead, maimed and injured. Funeral homes and crematories were overloaded with dead bodies either waiting to be embalmed or cremated. Churches, synagogues, mosques and temples were busy almost everyday conducting funeral services for those who were killed. It was a trying time for everyone, human and Zentraedi alike. Cemeteries phone lines were burdened with people calling about getting their loved one buried. Hospitals were overrun with the dead, dying, maimed and injured. Blood drives were almost a constant way of life. If it wasn't for Minmei and her cheerfulness in the face of overwhelming tragedy, many of New Macross' citizens knew they would not have made it.

Minmei was a source of strength for New Macross' citizens. She was out everyday in public, singing and cheering the homeless and the downcast, visiting the injured in the hospitals, visiting children in the hospitals and throwing birthday parties for children who have lost their parents or whose parents were in the hospital. It was something that Minmei did without question and with a cheerful heart. She loved and adored her fans that love and adored her. Minmei was a source of pride for New Macross and Minmei knew it. She was beginning to get out of her slight depression and was looking forward in finishing her comeback album and to start touring again.

Inside a limousine on her way to a recording studio, Minmei was sitting in the back of the limo with a smile on her face and humming a tune. The exposure she received in the last month and a half was more than she hoped for. She has almost finished recording her album and she was feeling good about prospective sales of the album. Many in the music industry think that this album will put her on the comeback trail. Vance who was sitting in the back of limousine noticed the smile on her face. His heart was light seeing Minmei smile in a long time and out of her depression.

"Minmei, it's great seeing you smile again."

"I'm feeling good Vance. The album's almost finished. The studio engineers say I've been doing good work and they think this album will sell."

"I don't blame you Minmei. Word on the street and on the Internet is saying that this will put you back in the spotlight."

"I'm glad to hear that Vance."

Outside the recording studio, a tall lanky man dressed in a suit was waiting for Minmei. He had in his hand a folded up blue sheet of paper.

"Are you Miss Lynn Minmei?"

"Yes I am. Who are you?"

"I'm here to serve you papers?"

"Serve me papers for what?"

"Please just take this Miss Minmei. I'm a big fan of yours and believe me, I don't enjoy doing this."

"Ok. Well thank you." Minmei said as she was unfolding the paper and started to read it.

"What is it, Minmei?" Hasselwood asked.

"I don't know Vance. It has a lot of strange, complicated long words. It looks like a lot of mumbo-jumbo to me."

"Let me take a look at it."

Minmei handed the paper over to Hasselwood. Vance started to read it. After going through not even half of the first page of the paper, Vance's face turned white as a sheet.

"Minmei, I don't know how to say this to you…but you're being sued."


End file.
